Muggle Summer
by lunalovegood57
Summary: A multi-chapter fan fic with ginny seamus over the summer between the 5th and 6th book. Seamus and his muggle da and witch mum move in from Ireland to somewhere near the Burrow.
1. leaving hogwarts

GW/SF fanfic

Ginny rushed down the stairs to the common room. She had just finished packing her trunk and wanted to say goodbye to her boyfriend, Dean Thomas before it was time to get on the Hogwarts express. She saw Dean waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dean!" she said.

"Hi," he said quickly, " Umm.. I just wanted to say goodbye before we got on the train even though we'll can say goodbye at the station and you look great and I think we should still go out even though we won't see each other over the summer and-"

"Wait," Ginny said firmly. It was obvious how nervous he was. "I wanted to say goodbye to you here to. And actually I don't think we should say goodbye at the station because Fred and George will be there, I'm sure, because mum will want to see if theres any way they can get back into Hogwarts after they pulled that stunt during the O.W.L.s. And if they see us the rest of my summer will be ruined by their tormenting. And yes I think we should still go out even though we won't see each other."

Dean beamed at her. Then he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "goodbye," he whispered in her ear. Then he straightened up, Ron was walking over. Dean walked away to go talk to his best friend Seamus.

Ron scowled at her, "Ginny-"

"Don't even start Ron, I can hang out with whoever I want to," She swung around and followed Dean.

Dean was standing on the outside of a circle of girls that seemed to have Seamus in the middle.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked. But before Dean answered Seamus broke through the ring of Gryffandor girls.

He was wearing a bright green Muggle T-shirt that read, _Kiss me, I'm Irish._ His face was smeared with different shades of lipstick. Ginny could guess what had happened.

Seamus grinned a huge crooked grin that made his eyes crinkle and his freckles look ah-dorable, a grin that made most girls swoon. "How 'bout it Weasley, you gonna kiss me?"

Dean made a strangled noise.

"No," Ginny said cooly, "and I don't think McGonagall wants to either."

Professor McGonagall stalked over, "Finnigan," she said, "Your attire is a disgrace to Gordic Gryffandor himself. Go change. Now. And wash your face to." She turned around and went to scold some 2nd years who were unleashing dozens of chocolate frogs.

Seamus blushed. Ginny laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts express and began looking for Mrs. Weasley. She found her talking to Hermione about the O.W.L.s.

"I failed," Hermione was moaning. Ginny snorted, _as if, she thought._

"_Of course you didn't dear," Mrs. Weasley was comforting, "I'm sure you got all Outstandings."_

_Hermione looked a little better. Then she spotted two tall thin Muggles looking lost. _

"_Mum, Dad!" Hermione cried, and ran over to where her parents stood._

"_Ginny dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Could you go find Ron and Harry for me? I want to talk to all of you about what happened at the ministry. How could you? Leaving school grounds, breaking and entering on Ministry property! You could have been killed! Your dad could have been fired! You are very lucky the Order showed up when they did! And to think, You-Know-Who was right there! You are going to be in big tr-"_

"_Mum," Ginny cut across. "Harry's already left with the Dursley's."_

"_Oh has he?" said Mrs. Weasley. "Well then go find your brother and Seamus Finnegan. We're taking him to his house, his parents moved over the school year to a Muggle house not to far from the Burrow. His Dad's a Muggle and didn't feel comfortable coming. His mother works for the Ministry and is a bit tied up right now, as is your Dad." She shot Ginny a meaningful look._

"_All right I'm sorry," Ginny said solemnly, "But show some sympathy towards Harry, he's pretty torn up about Sirius. We all are."_

_She turned to look for Ron. He was standing against the wall scowling at Lucius Malfoy's back. She approached him._

"_That bloody Death-" _

"_Ron, we have worse things to worry about right now, like Mum. Besides Voldemort-_

_Ron winced._

"_Oh, grow-up," said Ginny, "Voldemorts going to punish him adequately , and go find Seamus, were taking him home."_

_Ron stalked away, still Muttering about Lucius._

_Later, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and Mrs. Weasley all piled into the Weasleys enchanted car._

"_Can I drive?" Seamus asked._

"_Sure," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'm awful at it and Fred and George are even worse."_

"_Oh we're not that bad," stated George._

"_Yeah,only the Muggle signs and lines and lights don't make sense, "put in Fred helpfully._

_When they finally arrived at Seamus's new house Fred and George were muttering about how slow driving like a Muggle was._

_Ginny found it intriguing, "Could you teach me how?" she asked Seamus. He agreed to pick her up the next morning in his Dads car. "I can show you some other Muggle things to," he promised._

_He grinned at her, and Ginny's breathe quickened just a little._


End file.
